


warm kiss

by rosiewonie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confident Gay Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Idiots in Love, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Kisses, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin, im soft, soft soob yep, tired soob, yeonjun is a mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiewonie/pseuds/rosiewonie
Summary: Soobin is tired and grumpy from busy schedules so Yeonjun bugs him to try and distract him. Soobin is too tired to reject Yeonjuns kisses.Inspired by that one video of Yeonjun trying to kiss a tired Soobin and almost succeeding.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	warm kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of trying to go to sleep early for school 👽
> 
> also here’s the video i was talking abt in the summary if anyone was curious abt it it’s at 1:40 (i maybe have exaggerated soobin being sleepy oops)- https://youtu.be/FwsJgsKVQfc  
> heres another video that really inspired me: https://youtu.be/7GiloK3rTVo

Everyone was running around making sure the boys were ready for their stage at Inkigayo. He can see Beomgyu and Taehyun watching some Youtube video and laughing together while Hyuening Kai is sprawled out on a high chair while one of the makeup artists touches up his lip tint. It looks like he’s gonna fall asleep any minute now. 

Amidst the chaos, Soobin sees Yeonjun around the corner grabbing a water bottle. 

Soobin watched lazily as Yeonjun tips the water bottle over his own lips. Yeonjun suddenly meets Soobins eyes, surprising Soobin and causing him to let out a small gasp. Soobin quickly avoids Yeonjuns sharp, inviting eyes and closes his own eyes in an attempt to get some rest before their stage. He goes 5 minutes with his mind finally drifting into dreamland when he suddenly feels something brush against his arm. Soobin opens his eyes to inspect the sudden disturbance only to find Yeonjun smirking down at him. he’s sitting next to him on the couch with his arm behind his head 

“Hey Soobinie” Yeonjun says with that teasing tone that he always uses. Soobin rolls his eyes and closes them again, in an attempt to finally be at peace. but it looks like Yeonjun just doesn’t wanna leave him alone. 

Soobin feels warm breath against his cheek and slightly opens his right eye to find Yeonjun hovering over him, his lips barley over his cheek. Soobins stops breathing for a moment, shocked at the sudden proximity. Yeonjun is usually known for invading his personal space (although Soobin doesn’t seem to mind). Soobin relaxes and tries to not show his panic. he knows Yeonjun gets satisfaction from his own panic. Yeonjun takes that as a sign to move in even closer, which again causes Soobin to panic a bit more. Soobin, surprisingly, finds himself relaxing a bit, finding Yeonjun closeness oddly comforting. He can smell the elders cologne, which smelled warm, just like his personality. Yeonjun just always felt warm. Like the soft warmth from the sun on a beautiful spring day. Soobin finds himself drifting off. He can feel Yeonjun softly press his lips into his cheek, then his forehead. Soobin is too tired to care. Too tired to think about why he enjoys it so much. Soobin is barely staying awake, trying not to miss Yeonjuns warm kisses and soft touches. He feels Yeonjun softly trace his cheek with his long fingers before pressing another soft kiss Soobin knows on his cheek. This is when Soobin knows he’s about to finally give into his own slumber. 

“Yeonjun-Hyung?” Soobin whispers drowsily. Yeonjun responds by shushing softly quickly looking around the room, like he was making sure that no one was watching them amidst their moment.

Yeonjun then does something that Soobin never thought he’d let him do. Yeonjun maneuvers his lips over Soobins, moving at an excruciating pace. almost like he was trying to saver the moment. Yeonjun then finally presses a soft, longing kiss on his lips. Soobin loses his last bit of consciousness as he finally reaches his inner peace. He falls asleep to Yeonjun smiling into his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i know this was super short but it’s just a little draft that i thought up. i know it’s a bit cringy and cause i tried to be poetic but anyways i hope u enjoyed reading!
> 
> also follow me on twt if u want! i made this acc purely for updates on when i’ll post aus @rosiewonie


End file.
